1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to outboard motor flushing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved outboard motor flushing apparatus wherein the same may be readily applied to an out-drive portion of an outboard motor from a remote orientation relative to the lower drive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has set forth various organizations for the flushing of corrosive water from a drive unit of an outboard motor organization. The organizations have been necessary in use, particularly in salt water forums to purge the system of the corrosive effects of such water. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,393 to Ferguson wherein a threadedly releasably flush water adapter is mounted to a lower propulsion housing of an outboard motor out-drive system to enable introduction of fresh water therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,618 to Patti sets forth a fresh water flushing organization for use with an inboard style marine engine wherein the organization includes an inlet conduit for enabling inlet of fresh water into the engine block of the marine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,612 to Maxon sets forth a cooling system for a marine engine for utilizing fresh water to purge the salt water therefrom provided with a novel purge valve assembly to effect such distribution of fresh water interiorly of the marine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,498 to Connell sets forth an exhaust elbow for use in a marine engine organization, wherein the elbow is provided for handling the exhaust gas, recirculating coolant water, and coolant water discharge connections at the engine exhaust manifold of a marine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,284 to Holcroft sets forth a marine cooling engine system utilizing various valving and conduits to effect circulation of fluid throughout the engine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fresh water outboard motor flushing apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.